


Circunstancias

by Ikodo_TokumedaSC



Series: Saving works from W… [14]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Underage Kissing, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikodo_TokumedaSC/pseuds/Ikodo_TokumedaSC
Summary: Sogo sabía que estaba mal.El tener sentimientos por Tamaki, su compañero de grupo y un menor de edad... simplemente estaba mal. Y para poder forzar a sus sentimientos a desaparecer, el salir con otra persona que lo ama, alguien a quien nunca podría corresponder realmente, simplemente hacía que él se diera cuenta de la mala persona que era.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo & Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Ousaka Sougo & Yotsuba Tamaki, Ousaka Sougo/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Series: Saving works from W… [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123106
Kudos: 1





	1. Las circunstancias de Sougo

_«Lo siento, pero te amo»_ , ese pensamiento lo atormentaba cada vez que estaba junto al menor. Desde la primera vez que cantó Miss You se sintió identificado con la letra. Un amor que no debía de existir. Algo que estaba mal.

—Sou-chan, ¿vamos a comer después de grabar? —invitó el más alto acercándose.

—No, lo siento, quedé en verme con un amigo —no era una completa mentira. En verdad, había quedado con alguien después de grabar, pero no era un amigo particularmente. 

Ryunosuke Tsunashi. Integrante de TRIGGER. Desde que trabajaron juntos, él y Sougo comenzaron a salir algunas veces a tomar. Disfrutaban del tiempo juntos, pero su relación se había vuelto algo torcida con el tiempo... Fue Ryuu el que le propuso comenzar a salir como algo más —ocultando su relación del publico para evitar conflictos con fans y compañeros—, y aunque el de cabello lila se había negado al inicio, sus crecientes sentimientos por el menor lo hicieron aceptar.

Salir con una persona para olvidar otra.

Se sentía mal por estar saliendo con el castaño sin sentir verdadero amor, y aún pero al no disminuir sus verdaderos sentimientos por Tamaki. Era una situación problemática. No podía corresponder de verdad a uno, y no podía dejar ir al otro. ¿Por qué las cosas habían terminado así?

—Oh, Sougo, ¿cómo estás? —Ryuu ya lo estaba esperando dentro de la cafetería. Había pocas personas, y por sus disfraces, esperaban pasar desapercibidos—. ¿Te fue bien en la grabación?

—Sí, disculpa la tardanza, me perdí un poco en el camino —tomó asiento frente al castaño—. ¿Cómo te fue a ti? escuché que TRIGGER iba tener una presentación para un programa, ¿está bien para ti estar aquí?

—¡No te preocupes por eso! —exclamó—. ¡Soy feliz por poder pasar tiempo contigo! Además, ya tenemos todo preparado para el momento.

El resto de la conversación fue sobre asuntos banales. Con cada acercamiento sobre su relación que hacía el castaño, Sougo intentaba cambiar de tema. Incluso cuando salieron de la cafetería, intentó mantener cierto tipo de distancia; o al menos lo hizo así hasta que Ryuu le extendió su mano para que lo tomara.

En verdad disfrutaba de estar con él, pero en momentos como ese, su mente se desviaba siempre hacia Tamaki. Se sentía mal por rechazar su invitación, pero había sido lo correcto. Aun si no tenía planes, lo hubiera hecho.

—Aún tengo tiempo, ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta tu departamento? —ofreció el castaño, cortando distancias aún más.

Llevaban casi un mes saliendo como pareja, por lo que tal vez Sou-chan estaba esperando demasiado. _«Superar a una personas no debería de tardar mucho, ¿cierto?»_ , al ver que el castaño le estaba hablando, no pudo hacer nada más que reír torpemente. No le había estado poniendo atención.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo ha estado Tamaki-kun? —la pregunta lo sorprendió.

—Um... bien, creo. No hemos tenido muchos trabajos como MEZZO últimamente —respondió un tanto incómodo. Sentía otros motivos para la pregunta que mera curiosidad.

—Ya veo, salúdalo de mi parte. Oh, estamos aquí —la puerta del piso donde vivían los integrantes de IDOLiSH7 estaba frente a ellos—. Bueno, te veo pronto.

Sougo asintió mientras sacaba su llave para abrir la puerta. Una vez la abrió, se giro para despedirse por última vez de Ryunosuke, pero antes de pode reaccionar, éste se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó.

Se quedó estático, pero no se negó a ser besado por su pareja. Tal vez era el mejor comienzo que había para dejar de pensar en el de cabello azul. Cuando el beso comenzaba a volverse más acalorado, el más bajo lo cortó, y giró su rostro a otro lado. _«No puedo»_ , pensó. Suspiró y miró la extraña sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía el castaño. Claramente estaba feliz de no haber sido rechazado por completo.

—Lo sien... —comenzó a decir, pero Ryuu lo interrumpió.

—No te disculpes. Ah... ¿qué te parece si la próxima vez nos vemos en mi departamento? Un día donde Gaku y Ten no se encuentren —la verdad tras la invitación le pareció algo clara, aunque por la expresión inocente que tenía, cualquiera podía pasarla desapercibida.

—Sí... está bien —terminó aceptando.

Tocó con la yema de sus dedos sus propios labios mientras veía la espalda del castaño alejarse, y cuando se dio la vuelta hacia el piso, vio la cara de Tamaki, a escasos pasos de la puerta. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos; como si se encontrara en una especie de shock. Además de él, no había otra persona cerca. 

_«¿Por qué tuvo que ser él?»,_ su visión se volvió borrosa cuando cruzaron miradas. Tardó en darse cuenta de que era culpa de las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando. _«¿Por qué él, de todos, tenía que ver eso?»._ Pasó a su lado sin dirigirle la palabra y fue directo a su habitación, donde una vez se encerró, comenzó a llorar en silencio, temiendo escuchar la voz del más joven en cualquier momento.

Al otro lado de la puerta.

Por supuesto, eso no iba a pasar. Se preguntaba cómo vería a Tamaki a partir de ahora, sin sentir esa dolorosa presión en su pecho.


	2. Las circunstancias de Tamaki

_«¿Qué es este nuevo dolor?»_. Tamaki no podía evitar pensar en Sougo aferrándose a Ryuu cada vez que cantaba esa parte de Koi no Kakera. Los días para MEZZO continuaron como siempre a pesar de ese pequeño incidente. El más joven de dúo no fue capaz de hacer la pregunta al mayor, así que sólo fingía que no tenía idea de la verdad cuando el más bajo decía que saldría con un amigo, o volvía hasta muy tarde en las noches.

¿Acaso estaba mal amar a una persona? Tal vez a él todavía le faltaban algunos meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad, ¿pero ese tiempo era el suficiente para salir por completo de la "lista" de Sougo?

—Sou-chan... anoche... —Tamaki comenzó a formular la pregunta que tenía en mente desde que vio a su compañero volver a la mañana siguiente a los departamentos, después de haber salido en la noche con un amigo a beber, portando un hematoma en el cuello. Un chupetón. «¿anoche dormiste con Ryuu?»—. No volviste.

—Ah... yo me quedé a dormir en la casa de mi amigo. Era muy tarde para volver..

Tamaki no entendía a dónde quería llegar o por qué lo estaba haciendo. Cuando se dio cuenta, le había preguntado al mayor por la identidad de su amigo. Tal vez se estaba moviendo por simples celos. Si Sougo salía con uno de los integrantes de TRIGGER por le que gustaba no había motivo por el que él debería de entrometerse, pero si no era amor lo que había entre ambos... Verdadero amor..

—¿Puedo ser yo? 

El otro no pareció entender a lo que se refería con la pregunta, aunque ni siquiera él había entendido su propósito.

Faltando poco para llegar a los apartamentos, le hizo una señal para que él más bajo lo siguiera. Ninguno dijo nada mientras cambiaban de rumbo a saber dónde. Por supuesto que no parecía muy buena opción extender esa conversación, pero Tamaki no quería que terminara. No todavía.

—Últimamente estás saliendo con muchos amigos que yo no conozco. ¿No podría ser yo el que esté a tu lado alguna vez? —la pregunta tenía más de una sola intención. No intentó ocultar ese hecho.

—Tamaki-kun... Eso no es cierto —respondió—. No es como si ya no pasara tiempo contigo.

El más alto suspiró mientras veía al otro directamente a los ojos.

—¿No puedo ser yo por ser menor? —el de cabello bajo no parecía saber cómo responder a eso. Parecía algo consternado, e incluso dejó de caminar—Hoy, ¿puedo ser yo, Sougo-san?

A pesar de ser pleno día, no había mucha gente por donde estaban. Las palabras «motel» escritas en un letrero captaron la atención de ambos por un breve momento. No había sido intencional llegar ahí, de hecho, Tamaki ni siquiera sabía que había un lugar como ese tan cerca de donde estaban trabajando.

Como no obtuvo una respuesta clara, sujetó la mano del más bajo y caminó con decisión hacia la puerta del edifico.

Tal vez sí estaba celoso de ver cómo su compañero era apartado de su lado todos los días. De ver cómo éste intentaba reemplazarlo, y aún así, le dirigía esa clase de miradas cuando creía que el otro estaba distraído. Esa clase de comportamiento le molestaba. ¿Por qué huir en lugar de afrontar una situación? ¿Por qué Sougo no hablaba, y se callaba sus pensamientos y sentimientos siempre? No estaba mal expresarse.

Siempre le había molestado esa parte del comportamiento de su compañero. Y aunque siempre intentó evitar obligar al otro a sus caprichos, ésta vez no estaba pensando en los sentimientos de éste. Si no planeaba hablar, entonces haría lo que quisiese con la mera esperanza de conseguir lo que realmente deseaba.

Al menos ese día podría sentir que el otro no se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo. Y ambos mostraban verdadera honestidad en cuanto a lo que sentían. Si Sougo en verdad se había enamorado del integrante de TRIGGER, Tamaki aceptaría la derrota y lo apoyaría con un sonrisa, no le importaba mientras la mentira no estuviera ahí de modo continuo.

 _«¿Por qué no dices nada?»_ el pensamiento no abandonó su mente cuando entraron a la habitación o se besaron. Y continuó ahí mientras acariciaban sus cuerpos y frotaban sus miembros una vez se acostaron en la cama. Con cada jadeo que el más bajo soltó, la pregunta sólo se hacía más potente. _«Un "te amo". Un "detente". Cualquier cosa»._ Incluso cuando ambos yacían acurrucados uno junto al otro Tamaki no podía sacarse esa pregunta.

Miró hacia el rostro cansado de Sougo esperando encontrar una respuesta.

Y al ver aquella expresión de hacer algo mal, de sentirse una molestia, hizo que el más joven se diera cuenta de que simplemente no iba a encontrar ninguna respuesta. La habitación se hundía en un silencio tan profundo como el que había entre los dos.

Tamaki no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se suponía que llamaría ahora a Sougo después de lo que había hecho.


End file.
